Sonic 3D Blast 5
Sonic 3D Blast 5 for the Game Boy (most likely not affiliated with the Somari hack of the same name) is a pirate original made by Yong Yong in 1999. Overview The gameplay is very similar to other Yong Yong pirates, using an almost identical engine to those games. The game has a total of 5 levels which seem to be based somewhat on levels from the Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog games. (However, the levels aren't based off Sonic 3D Blast itself) There is a map before each level, ripped from Sonic 3D Blast, which serves no purpose or relevance to the game. The first level is similar in appearance to that of most Sonic games, a tropical setting that seems to be based off Green Hill Zone. The second level is based off Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles and includes the robotic mice from that zone. The third level looks somewhat similar to Spring Yard Zone, although as the other levels are based off Sonic 3 & Knuckles it's probably based off Carnival Night Zone. The fourth level takes place in a desert, likely based off Sandopolis Act 1. It's often considered to be the most difficult level in the game due to glitches which frequently occur as well as a gap which is almost impossible to cross without cheating. The fifth level is based off Marble Garden Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. However, despite the different settings the levels themselves are designed somewhat similarly, and the level designs are fairly generic with few features from the real Sonic games included. Sonic's controls work the same as the Mega Drive games, except poorly programmed and sluggish in comparison. There are numerous enemies ripped from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 & 3 although they're reduced to moving back and forth in this game. The game is considered to be extremely difficult due to poor level design, poor programming, glitches and many pits in later levels. The programming is notably poor, even when compared with other pirates of Sonic the Hedgehog such as Somari and Jurassic Boy 2. The Spin Dash is rendered useless as you can't destroy badniks with it. Instead, you take damage as if you had just walked into them. The invincibility powerup no longer changes the music nor does it kill enemies when you run into them, it just protects you from enemies for a certain amount of time, and the lack of a music cue makes it difficult to tell when it wears off. Getting hit leaves you temporarily invulnerable like other Sonic games but you can't collect any rings that you lose. There are no bosses in this game. The player starts out with five lives instead of three like a typical Sonic game, which is also the case with Somari and its hacks. Like other Yong Yong games, the music in this game is notorious for its abysmal quality, even when compared to other pirated games. Most of the music consists of beeps without any real melody. Tracks Title Theme: Sonic & Knuckles Title Theme Level 1 : Sonic 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Mini-Boss Level 3: Sonic 3: File Select Level 4: Sonic 3: Bonus Stage - Slot Machine Level 5: Sonic 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 Sonic Adventure 7 Tracks: Level 1: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Sky Sanctuary Act 1 Level 3: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Same track as Level 1) Level 4: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Different track than Level 1 & 3) Level 5: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: File Select Ending Music: Sonic 3 PC: Ice Cap/Sonic 3 Title Theme (near the end of the song.) Game Over: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Game Over (same as S3DB5) Intro Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Launch Base Act 1 (Again, different than the rounds 1 and 4!) Sonic Adventure 7 Sonic Adventure 7 is a hack of Sonic 3D Blast 5, made in 1999, although this time it's for the Game Boy Color. The game adds color, (albeit poorly done coloring, similar to that of Game Boy games being played on a GBA) alters some of the graphics and changes the order of the levels, with the fourth level from S3DB5 being the first level in this. As well as this, the first level of this hack has a missing falling platform which makes the following ledge impossible to get to without respawning an enemy earlier on in the level. What used to be a remake of Sonic 3D Blast's intro was replaced with Sonic & Knuckles' intro, and the title screen is a very poor digitisation of Sonic Adventure's boxart. Strangely, the game includes a manual which is mostly a poorly done edit of Sonic Blast's manual, with most references to Knuckles being replaced with the Sonic Adventure 7 logo, despite Knuckles himself appearing in the intro (in green.) This game was later hacked to make Pokémon Jade and (presumably) Sonic Adventure 8. A monochrome GB version version exists under the name "Sonic 7." The only real difference between it is that the background does not include clouds, pyramids or palm trees, just a plain gray background. The music is also a bit static-y. Sonic Adventure 8: Sonic adventure 8 is anorther hack of SA7, released by Yong Yong in 2000. The game now has the intro music from SDB5 again, with the second (S3DB5) / fourth (SA7) level being the first in this. Pokemon Jade Pokemon Jade is a hack of Sonic Adventure 7 made by the same company in 2001. In this version, colors are a bit more detailed than Sonic Adventure 7, the music is rearranged, and you control a Pikachu sprite (the one from Pokemon Adventure is used.) The game crashes when you complete the first level due to a programming error making it impossible to complete the game Gameshark Codes Game Shark codes (works for SA7 and S3DB5): 'Trivia' *The music in Sonic 3D Blast 5 is loosely based off Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for the Mega Drive, while Sonic Adventure 7's is loosely based off the music from the PC version of it. *Some sprites are ripped from Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Chaos for the Game Gear. *All of the levels in Sonic 3D Blast 5 are considered to be acts of Green Hill Zone, even though they all take place in different settings. *The game over and ending screens are the same in both games, albeit Sonic Adventure 7 using different music on the ending. (A remake of Ice Cap from the PC version of Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *There is a hack called Sonic Adventure 8, but little is known since no emulator is currently capable of running the ROM (whether this is an emulation edge case or a bad dump is currently unknown.) *This game has a double-spike-hit bug, similar to the bug in early versions of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Mega Drive/Genesis (The bug involves hitting a set of spikes, bouncing and immediately hitting another set. The bugged versions will kill the player on the second hit despite the post-damage invincibility grace period. Fixed versions will not.) However, you can avoid this by using the GameShark codes for it. Hint: Infinate Rings *The cutscenes in the begining of Sonic 3D Blast 5 are from the Sega Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast. *The font used on the game over screen was also used in The Dragon. *On level 3 in S3DB5 and level 2 in SA7 there is another impossible jump unless you spin off the ledge twice (once for when hit by crabmeat (if there due to glitches) then another to pass by, but it must be made quickly). *The screen before each level in Sonic Adventure 7 is the title screen of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Japanese and Chinese translations: ソニック3Dブラスト5（ゲームボーイ） // N/A // N/A ソニックアドベンチャー7（ゲームボーイ） // N/A // N/A ソニックアドベンチャー8（ゲームボーイ） // N/A // N/A ポケモン翡翠 // 神奇寶貝璇 // 神奇宝贝璇 ポケモンアドベンチャー // 神奇寶貝歷險 // 神奇宝贝历险 Gallery s3dblast5gb.jpg|Complete copy Sonic Adventure 8.jpg|Boxed copy of Sonic Adventure 8 (Note the use of a rumble/sensor cartridge!) 11090302227929_703.jpg|At the top left, another label variation for the Sonic Adventure 8 cartridge (Again, using a rumble/sensor cart!) SonicAdventure7Cart.jpg|The cartridge of Sonic Adventure 7, complete with instructions. Sonic 3d Blast 5 alt cart.jpg|Alternative Cartridge SUPERJK00812IN1GBCLR.png|Sonic 3D Blast 5 being used in a 12-in-1 s3dblast5mario4cart.jpg|S3DB5 and Super Mario 4 being used in a 66 in 1 moderns3db5.png|Sonic 3D Blast 5 on a GBA cartridge on a 32 in 1 sdx-all-front.JPG|Front of a more modern release of Sonic 3D Blast 5 sdx-all-back.JPG|Back of everything with Sonic Advance 3 Screenshots (Note also the Harvest Moon artwork on the back of the manual!) Pokemonjadecart.png|Pokemon Jade Cartridge Pokemonjadebackcover.png|Front and back to Pokemon Jade Sonic8multicart.jpg|Sonic Adventure 8 being used in a 32 in 1 sonic3Dblast5_frontcover.jpg|Box of the Alternative Cart (Front) sonic3Dblast5_backcover.jpg|Alternative Cart (back) carts.jpg|Sonic 3D Blast 5 on Super 12-in-1 multicart. Oddly, the cart is labeled "Game Boy", and also, Sonic 3D Blast 5 is labeled as "Game Boy Color". Sonic_3dBlast_GB_Cart_1.jpg|A Sonic 3D Blast 5 cartridge, but the sticker is torn. File:Sa5.jpg|Sonic Adventure 5 cartridge Fita-rara-de-game-boy-sonic-adventure-5_MLB-F-2780126310_062012.jpg|Bad screenshot of it running on a GBA SP which should probably be replaced with one taken from an emulator Category:Games Category:Yong Yong Category:Platform games Category:Game Boy games Category:Sonic games